What if
by Toru887
Summary: What if Link and Dark Link got together? What if?   Contains yaoi. LinkXDark Link. Don't like don't read  Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Link was heading back to Zora's Domain, after receiving the fire medallion from Darunia. He stretched out to the sun yawning. "Now's not the time to stretch Link!" Cried out Navi, from under Link's green cap. "We have to go to Zora's Domain to awaken the water temple sage,"

Link yawned and tried to ignore the fairy, who never seemed to keep quiet. He pulled out his ocarina and played 'Epona's Song'. A magnificent brown horse appeared from out of no where and ran towards Link. He jumped out of the horses way then jumped onto the horse. "Come one Epona, onward to Zora's Domain,"

Once they reached Zora's Domain Link realized that there was something different about the place. He squinted and looked around. "Do you notice anything different about the place, Navi?" Link asked. Navi flew from beneath his cap and took a look at the place. She was shocked by the way the place had changed. What once used to be a wonderful watery place was just a frozen ice rink.

"Link, everything is frozen solid!" Navi said, nearly yelling. Link took one more look at the place then gasped.

"Navi, everything is frozen solid!" Navi slapped her forehead then went back under Link's cap. Link ran up the steps to the room where he last saw King Zora. When he reached the room the first thing he spotted was the king, frozen in weird red-orange ice. Link tapped the ice then shivered. "Cold," he looked around the room for someway to unfreeze the king. Then he remembered of his iron hammer. He pulled it out and hammered at the ice, expecting it to shatter into a million pieces. The ice not only didn't break but it sent a vibrating feeling up the hammer to his shoulders followed by his whole body. He dropped the hammer on his foot and he jumped back landing on his butt. "Ow, how do we break through the ice?"

"Why are you asked me?" Navi asked flying out from under his cap and around the frozen king. "Well, I do know of this weird kind of fire that can melt down the toughest of ice…or something like that," Navi said.

"Okay, where do you expect to find that type of fire?" Link asked knocking at the ice.

"I believe that we can find it in the Ice Cavern just right outside of the Domain," Navi said.

Link looked over the king's shoulder and looked at the back exit. "I'm guessing through there, right?" Link asked, looked back at Navi. Navi flew up and down, meaning 'yes'. They ran out and landed in ice cold water. Link jumped out of the water and onto a rotating ice platform. He was shivering like crazy. Then he suddenly got hit by a hard rock thing. He looked over in the direction it came from and saw nothing then a purple squid type thing jumped out of the water and shot a yellow rock at him. Link fell back in the water and he swam like a shark to a cave opening. "Is this the cavern?" Link asked.

"That's what it looks like," Navi said flying closer into the opening. They entered the cavern and once in was only the beginning of many obstacles that lay hidden within the cavern. There were many ice bats, spikes, falling icicles, and ice breathing ice creatures. Once they got the blue fire and hit the end of the cavern they fought two ice wolfos. When they were defeated a chest appeared in the center of the room. Link opened the chest and within the chest was a pair of iron boots. He tried them on and he started to head to a whole in the back of the room full of water. Then something stopped him.

"Link, stop," a voice from behind him said. He turned slowly, due to the boots. It was Sheik of the Sheikahs'. "I am here to teach you the 'Serenade of Water'." Sheik said pulling out what seemed to be a miniature harp. He played a melody and Link played it once again with his Ocarina. "There, you have played the 'Serenade of Water'." And with that he was gone in a flash.

After Link got the 'Zora's Tunic from the King Zora for unfreezing him, he played the 'Serenade of Water' and teleported to the entrance to the Water Temple. Once inside Link knew that this was not going to be easy at all. He put the Iron Boots on and sunk down to the very bottom of the temple. He walked though an opening far off to one side and found his 'fiancé', Princess Ruto. She was the daughter of the King Zora. "Ah, Ruto, what are you doing here?" Link asked.

"About time you showed up! How dare you leave me waiting around for seven years?" Ruto cried out. Link was a bit confused about what she was ranting off about. "Well, anyways, I'm here because there is something going on and I want to figure out what. So, are you going to help me or not?" She asked. Link nodded. "Good, now come on and follow me," she said floating to the top. Link removed his boots and began to follow her. Once he reached the top he couldn't seem to find her.

"Ruto, Ruto," he called out to her. No answer. "I guess she ran off," Link said.

After Link found many keys to the temple and opened many doors he was now in a shallow water room. A tree stood in the middle of the room and there was another door at the end of the room. "Look over there Navi, that's where we need to go next," Link said with a persistent voice. They began running to the other door. When they reached the door they realized that the door was locked tight behind bars. "I'm guessing there is a button around here to open this door up,"

Link turned back to the tree and noticed an odd shape formed around the tree. He headed towards the tree with his guard up. He spotted a grey skinned man with a black tunic and cap. He had bright red eyes. "Well, hello there," he greeted walking towards him. Link took a step back as the strange man got closer. "Don't you recognize me?" he asked. Link shook his head, "Well, you should know that I am just your shadow,"

Link closed his eyes then reopened them and found himself pinned to the ground. "What are you- Get off of me," Link said, struggling from under the so called 'shadow'. The Shadow reached his hand under Link's tunic and stroked Link member over his tights. Link held back his moan by gritting his teeth together. The Shadow was eager to hear him moan so he tore off his tunic and tights and stroked his member harder then before. Link shut his eyes tightly and bit his lower lip trying not to moan aloud. Then Link realized he was really turned on by this.

"Not enough? Well how about this," the Shadow sucked and nibbled on Link's dick, causing Link to moan loudly. The Shadow was now satisfied with his moan and he leaned up to kiss Link's lips. Link deepened the kiss and stuck his tongue into the Shadow's mouth. Then the Shadow stroked Link's now hard member. Link moaned loudly and he came on both his lover and him. The Shadow leaned down and licked off all of the cum from Link. Link did the same to the Shadow. The Shadow inserted three fingers into Link's entrance thrusting them in and out. Link moaned and yelled out as the Shadow spread out his fingers inside of him. The Shadow then slid out his dick and shoved it up Link's ass. Link held onto his lover as he thrust roughly into him.

"Faster! Faster!" Link yelled in between his moans. Doing as told the Shadow thrust himself faster and harder too. Link came again on his lover and himself. And once the Shadow fell to the ground he realized he had cum inside of Link.

Link put on his tunic kissed the shadow passionately then left the room and continued his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

"Link, give me the ocarina," Zelda said, extending a hand to Link that stood before her. Link took the ocarina out but didn't hand it to her. He played 'The Serenade of Water' and teleported to the water temple. Before he defeated Ganondorf he was not only thinking of defeating of him but he had one thing on his mind after he defeated the water temple, and that was his 'shadow'.

He entered the temple and headed towards the shallow water room; the room where he had relations with his 'shadow'. He walked over to the tree to where he first saw the Shadow. He saw no one. "Come out! I know you're here!" He called out. No one appeared. "Please, come out! I came all this way to…" he stopped himself from continuing, because he didn't even know why he went to see his 'shadow'. He felt a presence behind him. He turned around quickly and saw him…The Shadow. "You're here," he said under his breath.

He ran up to his shadow and wrapped his arms around him. The shadow slumped back at the force of Link's hug. They both fell back into the shallow water. Link jumped off of him and helped him up.

"I'm sorry," he said. The Shadow shook his head signifying that is was alright. 'Why isn't he saying anything?' Link thought. He grabbed The Shadow's hand and walked him out of the temple. He took out his ocarina and played 'Epona's Song'. Epona, a magnificent brown horse, appeared out of no where and headed towards the two links. "Here, get on," Link said to the Shadow.

The Shadow got on and Link got on behind him. The Shadow shivered as he felt Link's member brush up against his lower back. The Shadow slightly blushed.

"Where would you like to go?" Link asked looking over The Shadow's shoulder. The Shadow thought for a second then pointed over at Kokiri Forest. Link was worried about The Shadow, because he hasn't said a word since they met for the second time. Link slapped Epona's ass to get her going towards the forest.

Once they were at the entrance to the forest Link bit The Shadow's ear. The Shadow was getting an arousal by this. He moaned a bit and Link was now turned on.

(In Link's house)

Link helped The Shadow up the ladder to the tree house. Once inside The Shadow was amazed on how dusty the place was. "Sorry, I haven't dusted this place since seven years ago," Link said brushing off a drawer. He sat on top of his bed and patted the bed signaling The Shadow to sit down. The Shadow sat next to him and turned his head to face Link. Link blushed.

The Shadow leaned closer towards Link until their lips met. Link tried to shove his tongue into The Shadow's mouth to gain dominance but The Shadow beat him to it. Link wrestled The Shadow's tongue with his own but The Shadow shoved Link onto the bed and sat on top of him. Link's fingers messed with he Shadow's black hair. The Shadow then started the removal of Link's clothes when Mido entered the house. The Shadow jumped up off of Link and turned to face Mido. Mido had his mouth gaping open and he slowly backed out of the tree house. Once he was purely gone Link giggled. The Shadow turned to face Link and continued what he was doing before Mido interrupted them. Link's hand slid down The Shadow's back to his rear and he slid his hand around his hip to stroke The Shadow's member. The Shadow moaned. Once Link was completely undressed The Shadow bean the removal of his own clothes. Now that they were both completely naked The Shadow made Link suck on his index finger which made The Shadow moan. When his finger was moist enough The Shadow entered his finger up Link's entrance. Link was tight but that didn't stop The Shadow. He slid in another finger then another. He stretched Link out and then slid out his fingers. Then he put his arousal at Link's entrance.

"Ready?" The Shadow asked. Link smiled as he finally spoke and nodded. The Shadow shoved his arousal up Link's ass. Link yelled out in pleasure.

"Faster!" He yelled. The Shadow did as told. Then he leaned over towards Link and bit his ear.

"My name his Shade," The Shadow whispered. Link nodded then kissed Shade passionately.

"Shade!" Link yelled as Shade hit his sensitive spot. "Shade! Faster!" Link yelled. Shade did as told and went faster.

Link was almost at his climax and so was Shade. Link yelled out that he was about to come but Shade told him to wait. Then with one more rough thrust into Link, they both came. Link came onto both his chest and his lover's chest as well. They toppled over onto each other. After a while Shade pulled his member out and some cum squirted out of Link's entrance.

Link wrapped his arms around Shade and whispered, "I love you,"

"I love you too," Shade said, then the two Link's fell asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years have past since Link and Shade moved in together. They have also moved away from Kokiri Forest and moved to Kakariko Village. The night before Link was running through the rain not caring for his health. Then today…he's sick.

"Shade," Link said in a moaning voice.

"What is it?" Shade asked grabbing a hold of Link's hand and massaging it.

"I don't want to be sick," Link whined.

"You should have thought of that before you went running around the whole village in the rain," Shade said, letting go of Link's hand and walking over to the kitchen. Link whined, and Shade tried not to worry so much. He poured really hot water into a cup and handed it to Link. "Here, drink this, it'll make you feel better," Shade said.

Link took the not so hot cup and drank the really hot water. He jumped out of bed after the first sip and nearly dropped the cup but Shade caught it. "That's really hot!" Link said, his tongue sticking out to cool down.

"Drink it while it's this hot. It will kill some bacteria to make you feel some what better," Shade said giving the cup back to Link.

Link whined but drank all the water. By the time he was done drinking Link's tongue stung so bad he couldn't hold it in his mouth.

"Now take a nap," Shade said, making Link lie down and pulling the blanket over him. Link closed his eyes and peacefully went to sleep.

(Five hours later)

Link slowly opened his eyes and it was pitch black. Link looked around for the light switch then realized he could breathe through his nose again. Link giggled quietly to himself then found the light switch. He noticed that Shade had fallen asleep next to his bed. 'Poor Shade, he is taking very good care of me and he couldn't even sleep in his own bed,' Link thought.

Link walked over to Shade nudged him a little to awaken him. Shade half way opened his eyes and Link pulled Shade's arm over his shoulder and lifted him off the ground. Then they started walking towards Shade's bed when Shade tripped over something that lied on the floor. They toppled over on top of one another; Link was on bottom and Shade on top. Link blushed and the fall fully awakened Shade. Shade was about to get off of Link but Link wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against Shade's. Shade, not wanting to get sick, tried to push away but failed. Link shoved his tongue into Shade's mouth and both their tongues wrestled each others. Then Link could feel Shade's arousal poking Link's thigh. Link removed Shade's clothing then his own.

Link rolled both of them over so he could be on top and Shade on bottom. Then he nibbled Shade's neck making Shade moan with pleasure. Then he made his way down to Shade's nipple and sucked on it. Shade wasn't used to being on bottom but he was tired and weak so he couldn't fight for dominance.

"L-Link," moaned out Shade. Link kissed Shade on his soft lips and went back down to his stomach. Then he kissed Shade's navel and went down to his hard man-hood. He licked the head of it then started to tease him. "Link!" Shade yelled as he was about to hit his climax.

Link sucked on Shade's manhood causing Shade to reach his climax. Shade came into Link's mouth and he gulped down the hot liquid. Link went face to face with Shade and he placed his finger on his nose. "You should have waited," Link said in a sinister voice. "Now, I am going to have to punish you," Link said placing the head of his arousal to Shade's entrance. Shade was a little scared for the pain but he couldn't do anything, due to how weak he was.


End file.
